


Avatar: The Incarnation of Hao

by MageofMip



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Bending (Avatar), Canon Continuation, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Gen, Haovatar, New Avatar (Avatar TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageofMip/pseuds/MageofMip
Summary: Not so long ago, my great grandmother, her wife, and their friends were heroes. Avatar Korra merged The Spirit Realm with ours, brought the power of Airbending back, and restored balance to the world. But things are never that simple, and an ancient Avatar reincarnating as himself has returned, and threatens to bring chaos along in his wake. What happens when the one who should bring balance is the one who will break it?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

_ Air. Water. Earth. Fire.  _

_ My name is Manta Oyamada-Sato. Non-Bender, and, someday, heir of Future Industries. _

_ Not so long ago, my great grandmothers and their friends were heroes. Among her many successes, Avatar Korra merged The Spirit Realm with ours, brought the power of Airbending back, and restored balance to the world.  _

_ Grandmother Korra is gone, and the Avatar cycle spins on. The Avatar can have a long life or short life, like anyone else, and within three generations, the first Avatar of the rebuilt Air Nation was born.  _

_ But things are never that simple. An ancient Avatar known to reincarnate as himself, rather than pass the Avatar Spirit to new host, has returned once more. With the power of his past lives, and the memories of his own body, his power threatens to leave chaos in his wake.  _

_ Can the world survive such an Avatar? What can we do when the one meant to bring balance is the one who will break it? _


	2. Chapter One: A Nomad in Republic City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not so long ago, my great grandmother, her wife, and their friends were heros. Avatar Korra merged The Spirit Realm with ours, brought the power of Airbending back, and restored balance to the world. But things are never that simple, and an ancient Avatar reincarnating as himself has returned, and threatens to bring chaos along in his wake. What happens when the one who should bring balance is the one who will break it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place sometime after The Legend of Korra, and after the next two Avatars in the cycle. How far in the future? Well, let's just say I took inspiration from a certain manga creator, and threw the concept of "timelines" out the window. 
> 
> Maybe it'll work itself out later.

Manta always had a cursory connection to spirits. People had for decades now, with the Spirit World taking up residence as Republic City’s backyard. Manta, however, liked to believe it was his ancestry that made the affection he and the spirits shared special.

He did not know for sure if it was, but it made him smile to think about it. 

Attachment to the spirits aside, Manta felt he lived a particularly unassuming life. No easy feat for the heir of the biggest company in Republic City, but he was happy to manage it. With no bending to speak of, or many talents outside of studying, his life was set well in stone by his father. Though also a non-bender, Manta knew Mansumi still had the power to move mountains. He was more ruthless as chairman of Future Industries than grandmama Asami had been, or even his grandfather after her.

Though it wasn’t the life Manta would have chosen for himself, he hoped that when he someday inherited his great grandmother’s company, he could steer it back in a direction she would be proud of. 

He tugged on a stiff business suit-- a carbon copy of his father’s. He ambled through the Sato estate, and onto the street where a Satomobile would be waiting to take him to the tutor his father insisted upon. 

_ No son of mine will spend his day frolicking with spirits or daydreaming about bending! _

Manta often wondered how the grandson of an Avatar could have such a bleak worldview. 

As with every morning, the thought ran idly through Manta’s head as he sighed and walked to meet the driver. Door already open.  _ Master Oyamada _ , he would be greeted.  _ Sato, please. Or Manta _ , would be his reply, which was never heeded. He could do it with his eyes closed. He may as well have, so lost in thought as he was. It took him a long moment to realize he had not, in fact, stepped into his private Satomobile, but onto a white patch of fur. Which was also still attached to the animal that had grown it.

At the same time Manta began to mutter, “what…” he heard a rumbling growl and found himself lifting into the air. 

“WHAAAA--!” He hollered, gripping the fur for dear life. When he opened his eyes, he was dangling from the fur by his hands. It was from here that he realized he’d been standing on the tail of a sky bison, the same tail he was now hanging from, and was face to face with it’s rider.

The brown haired boy wore a bemused expression on his face. He was dressed in the traditional orange robes of the Airbenders, though worn even looser than Manta normally saw, with the front hanging open. The boy also, Manta realized, sported no tattoos. 

_ I guess this kid isn’t a master yet _ , Manta thought.  _ Hold on, I’m still STUCK UP HERE! _

“You stepped on Mune’s tail,” the other boy pointed out, unhelpfully.

“C-C-C-Can you get me DOWN FROM HERE?” Manta exclaimed, clutching the tufts of fur tighter. The bison, Mune, growled again and shook its tail. “Plea-he-he-he-se” he added as he was tossed to and fro. 

The air nomad laughed, and leaned over the edge of the saddle to stroke the bison’s fur. “That’s enough, Mune, it’s alright. He won’t hurt you. ‘Atta girl.” Seemingly soothed, Mune brought Manta back up and allowed him to clamor into the saddle. He breathed a shaky sigh of relief. 

“Sorry about that,” the strange boy said. “She likes to play, but can take it too far sometimes.” He was grinning, almost nonchalantly. 

“Th-that’s playing?” Manta was dubious. Airbenders tended toward the carefree but this was pushing it, wasn’t it? 

“She’s a bit rough with her herd mates, too. My name is Yoh, by the way. What’s yours?” Yoh extended his hand, still smiling, still an affectionate humor in his voice talking about a several ton bison rough housing. 

“Oh, um, it’s Manta,” he shook Yoh’s hand. “I’m sorry I stepped on your bison. I guess I wasn’t paying attention.”

“It’s alright, you might have startled her a bit but you didn’t hurt her,” as if in assent, Mune rumbled almost gently, or, Manta assumed, the closest the creature could get to “gentle”. Again, Yoh leaned over the side of the saddle to pat her. Then he slumped back over, his back to the edge and arms behind his head, and stared up peacefully at the sky. Is this what he’d been doing before Manta came out?

“Pardon me, but, what are you doing here?” He realized Yoh and Mune were where his chauffeur was usually parked. “Please tell me you didn’t land on a Satomobile parked here.”

Yoh looked back at Manta, almost as if he had forgotten Manta was there, or had expected him to leave. “Nope, no one was here. Mune was tired and we needed to land somewhere in the city,” he paused, in a way that suggested he’d finished, before continuing. “Come to think, though, someone drove by a bit before you showed up. He did seem angry that I was here.”

_ Is it any wonder why? _ Manta thought. “Ack! That driver was supposed to take me to my lessons! I’ll be late!” He shot up and began frantically searching up and down the street for Tamurazaki. The Satomobile and his driver were nowhere in sight. 

“I can take you! Just tell me where to go,” Yoh said, already crawling to the front of the saddle and over the lip to take up the reins. 

“Wait, no, that’s not--” 

“Mune, yip yip,” Yoh called, and the bison took off before Manta could finish. As they climbed over the towering buildings, Manta shut his eyes and clung to the side of the saddle, screaming until they leveled out in the air. Even then, he felt he might faint. 

“Where are we going?” Yoh asked again. He seemed perfectly at ease on Mune’s neck. Manta figured he would, too, if he could practically fly. 

Manta was the opposite of at ease. “Just. Just a couple blocks south of where we were. Big building, near some spirit vines,” he was pressing himself against the floor of the saddle. “Please don’t make me look. Just put me down somewhere close, it’s fine.”

He kept his eyes glued shut until Mune landed safely on the ground once more. At Yoh’s insistence that it was ok, Manta climbed from the saddle and slid down her tail. In a voice as wobbly as his legs, he choked out, “Thank you,” before turning to walk in the direction of his tutor.

“No problem,” Yoh called down. “It was my fault anyway.”

_ He’s right about that _ , Manta thought. “Uh, well. I guess… I’ll see you around?” The kid would be hard to miss. Airbenders and sky bison weren’t uncommon sights anymore, but that didn’t mean a giant white beast was inconspicuous in the city. 

“Sure. You should come to Air Temple Island, sometime,” Yoh mused. “That’s where I’ve been sent for training.”

“I’m not a bender,” Manta’s response was automatic, he was used to it coming up in conversation.

“You don’t have to be,” Yoh assured him. “I think my teacher would like to know what friends I was making. Think about it!” With another “yip yip!” Yoh was airborne again, flying in the direction of Yue Bay. Manta watched him, feeling a mix of bewilderment and awe. 

“Friends, huh?” He muttered to himself as Yoh and Mune disappeared behind the tall buildings Manta couldn’t see over. Even though he barely knew Yoh, he found he liked the sound of that.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brought to you by many a brainstorming session in the Shaman King Discord Server. Special thanks to Jaki, Genie, and Tsuki, who were there when we thought this up, throwing out many of the initial ideas I ended up using and expanding on. They, among others, have also been my biggest cheerleaders. 
> 
> Thanks guys! Let's get this started!


	3. Chapter 2: The Boy Who Dances With Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, on Avatar:
> 
> I met a strange boy in Air Nomad clothes, with his own flying Bison. Right in the middle of Republic City! And outside the Sato estate no less. He said his name was Yoh and invited me to Air Temple Island before flying off. What else will this day hold?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't clear, there will be spoilers for The Last Airbender, Legend of Korra, and Shaman King. Fair warning from here on out.

It was nearly dark when Manta finished his lessons. For the first time, he had been wholly distracted the entire time, and was unable to pull himself into it. He hoped his tutor hadn’t noticed, or at least wouldn’t tell his father. Tamurazaki was waiting for him outside, but Manta insisted he wanted to stay out and walk home. 

“Very well, sir. Should your family wait for you at dinner?” He accepted the suit jacket Manta handed him, which he tucked onto the passenger seat. 

“No, they can go ahead without me,” Manta assured. Not that it mattered. He’d been late before due to his lessons, and his mom and sister never waited. His dad never ate with them, anyway. He wouldn’t be missed. 

Waiting until the Satomobile turned around the corner, Manta spun on his heel and began walking in the direction of the docks. He hopped onto a street car as it rattled passed and was about to pull out a few yuan to pay the fare, but the conductor waved it away. 

“You’re young Oyamada-Sato, aren’t you, boy?” the conductor said, jovial and altogether louder than necessary. “Your family funds Spirit’s Flight Transit, there’s no charge for you!” The man chuckled and went so far as to ruffle Manta’s hair as he walked away. 

“Right, thanks,” Manta muttered, uncomfortably aware of the people now staring at him. He shuffled to a handrail near the door, opting to keep the eyes on his back until they all went back to their business. His family wasn’t regarded with the same celebrity as, say, the Mover stars were, but people could generally pick them out on the street. Manta hated it, and tried not to flaunt his wealth. Not that he needed to with people like that conductor pointing it out for him.

At the docks, he opted for the quieter, more direct option of flashing his father’s card, given to him for such a purpose, for a private boat to the Air Temple. Though she frowned slightly, the dock worker obliged him and in a few moments, they were off into Yue Bay. Manta, ever fascinated with bending, watched with poorly restrained awe as the women used waterbending to propel the little dinghy across a quick and direct path from one dock to another. 

“There ya are, kid, Air Temple Island,” she said, curtly. 

“Thank you, ma’am,” Manta replied politely as he climbed out of the boat. “Here’s a tip for your trouble.” He pulled a couple yuan notes from his wallet and handed it to her. Her face softened a little. 

“How long ya gonna be? Gonna need a ride back?”

He hadn’t thought that far ahead. In fact, he didn’t even know if Yoh meant he should come by  _ today _ . Or, for that matter, if Yoh had actually meant it at all. 

“No, I won’t need a ride back. Thanks again, though,” he arranged his fist against the base of his palm and bowed to her. He was already turning away with a final wave before the women recovered enough to hastily return the bow.

* * *

Yoh stood beside a young Airbender on the training field. He’d faced these spinning boards before and while he was getting better at dancing through them, he still found himself coming out with at least one bruise every time. 

“Be the leaf!” The younger boy exclaimed, summoning a gust of wind to set the boards spinning. Yoh chuckled.

“Master Meelo must be a pretty good teacher when he’s here,” Yoh complimented the kid before closing his eyes and stepping lightly into the whirling maze. He spun and waltzed through them, navigating clear through to the other side, the final board only smacking the end of his ponytail.

“Yes!” He jumped triumphantly in the air, pumping his fists. 

“That was really good, Master Yoh,” the child said, clapping. 

“Well, it was definitely the best I’ve ever done,” Yoh deflected with a smile. 

“Are you kidding? That was amazing!” A new voice chimed in, much to Yoh’s surprise. He looked at the path leading down to the beach and grinned. It was the boy from this morning-- Manta! Yoh hadn’t really expected him to come. 

“Hey you made it!” Yoh motioned for Manta to join them. He noted Manta’s look of amazement as he stared at the rotating gates. “These are used to teach basic airbending movements,” he explained, spinning one of the gates by hand.

“And patience!” The other boy said. “Again!” He sent the gates spinning once more.

Yoh laughed again. “You really are a lot like Master Meelo, Kiyo.”

“Of course! He’s my grampa!” Kiyo asserted, puffing up his chest. This time, Manta laughed a bit too. 

Manta and Kiyo watched Yoh weave through the gates a couple more times. 

“I’ve never seen anyone do something like this before,” Manta said, entranced. He’d seen bending before of course, but mostly it was people using it for work. Construction, sculpting, transportation. Very rarely did he see people use bending outside of that, and never had he seen what a bender looked like in training. 

Spinning toward him with a gust of wind, Kiyo asked, “Why don’t you give it a try?”

“No way! I could never do something like this. I’m not even a bender,” Manta waved his hands to dismiss the notion. 

“So what?” Kiyo drawled, turning back to the gates. “You don’t need to be a bender to learn stuff like this.  _ He  _ isn’t.” And he indicated Yoh, who had just popped out of the gates again.

“But… wait, what?” Manta had just assumed the kid flying around town on a bison with Air Nation robes was an airbender. Weren't all people born in the Air Nation benders? Or was that only before the Harmonic Convergence that brought them back? Manta felt like he should know this already, and really it did make sense that the way airbending was inherited would have changed. Somehow, though, the idea of Yoh having no bending whatsoever didn’t line up with the impression Manta had already formed. 

“Yea, that’s why I’m out here, he can’t move the gates without me,” Kiyo planted his fists on his hips and looked self-important. Clearly, he was told this was an important job to help Yoh with.

“And I really appreciate the help, Kiyo,” Yoh said, collapsing to the ground to sit. “It’s stressful to do that over and over again.”

“If you’re stressed doing that, then you aren’t meditating enough,” a curt female voice came from behind the three boys, making them all jump.

“Lady Anna!” Kiyo said, snapping to attention.

“Hey Anna,” Yoh said, far more casually and almost wearily. Under her hard gaze, he returned to his feet. Then she shifted her gaze to Manta. He regarded her nervously. 

“Who’s the shorty?” She asked. 

“This is Manta,” Yoh explained. “I met him this morning before I made it to the temple, I thought he’d enjoy seeing it.” Anna hummed a bit at this, but didn’t say anything more about him. She just turned and started to walk away.

“You’re expected at the mediation pavilion now, Yoh. Kiyo, you’re dismissed.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Kiyo said, sounding relieved, and he sped off on a ball of wind. 

“What about me?” Manta asked, worried he was being dismissed, too, and wouldn’t be able to ask Yoh to fly him back. 

“Just stick with me,” Yoh said reassuringly. “Don’t worry about Anna, she’s actually kinda nice.”

“Don’t tell strangers I’m nice,” she cut in, sending a breeze back with a wave of her hand and knocking Yoh over. He grunted as he fell back, but was still smiling when he sat back up.

“Sure, Anna, whatever you say.”

“Just get to the pavilion.” And with that she broke off from them, heading back to the temple.

* * *

The pavilion was just on the other side of the large training field. Waiting for them was an old woman with white hair, and arrow tattoos. It seemed she was already deep in meditation, with the arrows on her hands pointing at each other over her crossed legs. 

Manta chose to hang back near the entrance, while Yoh approached the center and sat down, mimicking her stance. 

“Who is your friend, Yoh?” Manta heard the voice of an old woman, but was surprised that the one he was staring at was, apparently, not the one who talked. He started to look around, only to find a glowing blue effigy of the same woman was now standing beside him. He looked back and forth between the projection and the body, unable to hide his confusion. The woman grinned and waved at him as the projection faded.

Unfazed, Yoh said, “This is Manta, Master Jinora. We met this morning. I hope it’s ok that he came.”

“Of course it is, dear,” Jinora said, her body coming back to life as with the return of her spirit. She gave him a wink and a warm smile. “My family and the Satos go back a long way.”

Manta fidgeted, simultaneously uncomfortable at being recognized again, and overjoyed to be recognized as a  _ Sato _ instead of an  _ Oyamada _ . 

“Thank you, Jinora,” Yoh said, relaxing a little. “I left the Eastern Air Temple as soon as I could after Ikki and I got your message. It must have been important to send a projection.”

Jinora laughed. “It is important, Yoh, but there was another reason I sent a projection. You’ve been working on your spiritual and physical training for a long time. You have reached a point that is beyond what my sister can teach you. Have you been to the Spirit World before, Yoh?”

“No, I’ve never been here or to the poles.”

Jinora nodded. “I thought so. That’s why we wanted you to come here, to Republic City. You’ll be able to enter the Spirit World freely here. But first, you’ll learn to get there through meditation.”

Yoh seemed dubious. “You have to be enlightened to reach the Spirit World through meditation, don’t you?”

“You just have to have a strong connection with the spirits. I have reason to believe you’re more than capable of getting there through meditation, Yoh. Enlightened or not.”

Yoh considered this for a moment. “You didn’t call me here just to guide me into the Spirit World, did you?” Manta was surprised at the sudden note of seriousness in his tone. 

“You’re sharp, Yoh,” Jinora conceded. “Yes, there will be more to your training than just entering the Spirit World. But that will come in time. For now, we focus on the task at hand. First thing tomorrow, I will guide you through meditating into the Spirit World.”

“How early is ‘first thing’?” Yoh asked. Jinora merely quirked an eyebrow at him. “Fine, fine, I’ll be here.” He stood and bowed.

“Good,” Jinora said warmly. “And of course, Manta is welcome to join us.”

* * *

Yoh agreed to fly Manta back to the mainland. After they said goodnight to Jinora, they headed to the field where Mune and the other bison were kept.

“Thanks for inviting me to the island,” Manta said, feeling cheerful. 

“Thanks for coming!” Yoh countered. “Jinora said you’re part of the Sato family. That means you’re related to Asami, right? Or Avatar Korra? That’s so cool!”

Manta laughed, a bit bashful. “In a manner of speaking, yea.”

“What do you mean?”

“Grandmama Asami and Gran-gran Korra adopted my grandfather. So I’m not related to either of them by blood.” 

They reached the bison. With Yoh’s help, Manta crawled into the saddle. “Still,” Yoh said, situating himself at the reigns. “It’s pretty cool to be a part of the Avatar’s family.” 

“I guess so,” Manta conceded. The saddle shifted as Mune stood up.

“Try not to scream this time,” Yoh teased. “Mune, yip yip!” And again, they were airborne. Manta shut his eyes for the assent, but when the climbing stopped, he ventured a glance over the saddle. 

“Woah,” Manta marveled. He’d never seen Republic City from the air before. It was a beautiful sight, the lights from the buildings soft white and yellow compared to the bright spectrum of the Spirit Portal. And he found viewing it from the spacious saddle was less discomfiting than he had expected. 

The flight to his home was a quick one. He thanked Yoh once more as he slid down to the street below. 

“You should definitely come back tomorrow,” Yoh urged, excitedly. Manta considered the offer. He didn’t have lessons tomorrow, so why not?

“Sure! I’d like that,” Manta nodded up at Yoh. Yoh grinned back at him. 

“Great! See you then! Yip yip,” Yoh took the skies and Manta waved as he watched the bison disappear for a second time that day. 


	4. Chapter 3: Enter the Spirit World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, On Avatar...
> 
> I visited Yoh at Air Temple Island and learned something surprising. Despite being an Air Nomad with a Bison, he's a non-bender just like me! I also met Master Jinora, an old friend of my grandmothers' and the second airbender born after the end of the 100 year war. With her, the spiritual training can begin.

The morning sun made a light show in the waters of Yue Bay. Manta watched the glittering water from the deck of a ferry that made stops at Air Temple Island for the Air Acolytes that resided there. The ferry took a more meandering route than the boat he’d chartered last night, but Manta really didn’t mind. He enjoyed the circle around Avatar Memorial Island, and seeing the statue of his gran-gran next to the much older one of Avatar Aang. It also made him realize, however, that he didn’t get out much. 

A wave of sadness washed over him at the thought. His own great grandmothers were close friends of the airbenders at the temple. Why had he never been there before last night? Somehow, he’d never felt more disconnected from his heritage than he did right then. It often felt like his father was actively trying to distance himself and Manta from it. 

Well, Manta decided, this was his chance to get closer to his family history. He clenched his fists on the side of the boat. He would start with the family friends of his grandmothers! If he was to inherit the Sato fortune someday, he wanted to know everything he could about his family. He just knew he wanted to make grandmama Asami proud. 

_ “Now arriving at Air Temple Island,”  _ the voice on the PA boomed overheard.  _ Yea _ , Manta nodded at himself enthusiastically as he left the ferry.  _ That’s what I’ll do! _ He chuckled thoughtfully.

“I can’t wait!” He didn’t realize he’d spoken out loud until he saw the Acolytes walking around him were staring. He cleared his throat and smiled meekly before hurrying up the path to the meditation pavilion, figuring Yoh would already be there. 

When the pavilion came into view, Manta saw that indeed, Yoh and Jinora were already there, as was Anna. All three seemed to be deep in meditation, so Manta crept up as quietly as he could, and took a seat next to Yoh. Though he doubted his ability to reach the Spirit World this way, out of curiosity he began to mimic the position the others were in, anyway. Then he noticed Yoh was looking down at him from the corner of his eye.

“Hey Manta,” Yoh whispered. “Glad you could make it.”

“Me, too,” Manta whispered back.

“Shut up, both of you,” Anna snapped, without opening her eyes. “You need to focus, Yoh.”

Jinora laughed as she opened her eyes. “Welcome, Manta, it’s good to see you. Yoh wanted to wait until you got here to go to the Spirit World.”

“I hope you weren’t waiting long--”

“We were,” Anna interjected. 

“No! We weren’t,” Yoh pouted. “Don’t worry about it, Manta. I thought we could try it together.” 

Yoh’s cheerful demeanor was infectious. “I guess it won’t hurt to try,” Manta shrugged, settling into the line in front of Jinora.

“Wonderful,” Jinora said, resuming her relaxed meditation stance. “Let’s begin.”

* * *

Yoh had meditated plenty of times before, but never with the express purpose of entering the Spirit World. He felt his mind clearing and his body relaxing as he focused on Jinora and her spiritual energy. Was it in his mind, or did he feel just a little bit different this time? The energy rose around him like a gust of wind, though he felt no breeze. There was a brief light in front of his eyelids, or maybe behind them?

He opened his eyes and was looking into Jinora’s. “Welcome to the spirit world, Yoh.”

He turned to look all around him. He was in a vast plain filled with flowers, all sorts that he couldn’t place, perhaps that didn’t exist in the human world at all. It seemed to go on forever in several directions until his eyes snagged on the Spirit Portal in Republic City off in the distance. 

“Oh wow…” Yoh was mystified. A grin split across his face, and he took off at a run, jumping and whooping and yelling, “I did it!” All to Jinora’s amusement. 

“Very good, Yoh,” She said as he came back and settled down in the flowers in front of her. Yoh’s head whipped around several times.  
  
“Did Manta and Anna not make it?” He asked, realizing they weren’t there. 

“Anna never intended on joining you in the Spirit World today,” Jinora explained. “After all, even if there’s no reason to suspect danger, you should always have someone there to take care of your body when your spirit isn’t there. As for Manta, it’s possible he isn’t able to reach the Spirit World without the Portals.”

Yoh’s face fell, and Jinora gave him a sympathetic pat. “I’m sorry, Yoh. But if you’d like to show him the Spirit World someday, you can always take him through the Portal.” She gestured to the beam of light in the distance and Yoh brightened again. 

“You’re right, Master Jinora,” He nodded, and got back to his feet. “So, now that I’m here… what do I do?”

“The Spirit World is a vast and mysterious place. It’s powerful, but your spirit is, too. As much influence as it has over you, so you can have over it. Think on it, and it may come to you.” She stepped back and waved at him. “I encourage you to stay here for a bit and take it in. Come back when you’re ready, your body will be waiting for you.” With that, she faded away, leaving Yoh on his own.

“It may come to me, huh?” Yoh looked towards the Spirit Portal, before turning and walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

Manta sat against one of the supporting beams and sipped at the tea an Acolyte had brought out. Even though he expected that he wouldn’t make it to the Spirit World, a part of him had still hoped it would work, and it stung a little bit that it hadn’t. And now he was watching Yoh’s motionless body alongside Anna and Jinora, waiting for him to return. 

Jinora had explained that she purposefully left Yoh to his own devices, and that she’d return for him if he didn’t come back in an hour. Manta didn’t feel entirely comforted. 

“The Spirit World can be pretty dangerous, can’t it? Shouldn’t he have someone with him since he’s never been before?” He looked up from his tea to see Anna levelling her cool gaze at him. Her face seemed slightly more thoughtful than menacing. 

“I’ve been to the Spirit World before,” Anna said after a minute. “Yoh will be ok.”

“Even so…” Manta started. “It’s hard not to be worried, isn’t it?”

"The bonds between humans and spirits have gotten stronger since the days of Avatar Korra, but the Spirit World still has it's dangers," Jinora said. "It's natural to be a bit worried about it." She gave Manta a kind smile.

"But Yoh has been training for this for a long time already. His spirit is strong, and he'll need to know how to hold his own in the Spirit World." Though her voice remained gentle, she also gained a note of seriousness, too.

Manta suddenly felt like he was in over his head. “But… how come?”

“It’s a family matter,” Anna said, turning away.

Jinora cut a glance at Anna, but the frown she wore was more sad than annoyed. “Yes, Anna’s right. Unfortunately, it isn’t my place to discuss what Yoh is training for. I don’t know all the details, myself. And…” Jinora paused. “I’m not so sure Yoh does either.” Manta’s eyes widened at that, and the slightly disapproving shift in her tone. Jinora shook her head.

“All that is to say, if Yoh isn’t forthcoming about things, try not to hold it against him,” Jinora finished. Anna was a blank slate as she continued to stare out over the bay. Manta glanced sadly at Yoh’s body, then down at his green-tinged reflection in the tea. 

He was definitely in over his head.

* * *

Yoh had quickly found the edge of the meadow and stepped into a grassy forest. Though the trees blotted out most of the light, the peaceful feeling of the meadow seemed to have followed him. He could now see and hear small spirits all around him. Most retreated shyly behind trees and rocks as he approached, but not all. He reached out towards a flock of large, glowing Ladybird spirits. Most of them took off at his approach, but he laughed as one with a dark orange shell and a long, elegant neck landed on his hand. He brought it closer to his face, and flinched when it took off.

He spun around, watching the swan-beetle spirit circle him before it settled on his head. “I guess you’ll be my spirit guide while I’m here, then.” He felt the wings flutter gently against his head. “Great! Maybe you know where I should go?”

Yoh began walking again, the trees beginning to thin as he began making his way up a small hill. 

“I feel like I’m supposed to find something while I’m here today, but I don’t know what!” He mused, frowning. The spirit flitted from his head and flew in front of his face, forcing him to stop short. It bobbed in front of him for a moment, before flying several feet further up the hill. Yoh blinked as he followed it with his eyes. 

“You want me to come up there with you?” Yoh called. Again, the spirit bobbed and wove around as if beckoning him. He grinned. “Guess I’m on the right track.” He took off at a run after the spirit, quickly cresting the hill.

The spirit nestled onto his shoulder. Yoh happily tracked it as it settled, and looked around. The hilltop was sparse, only a solitary tree, a rock, and…

A person? On the rock sat a man with white hair. He looked… surprisingly young. He wore grey and brown clothes and his wild hair was tied back on his head. He was staring into the distance with his hand on the hilt of a sword. Is this who he was supposed to find?

“Hi there,” Yoh said with a wave, so directly that the spirit on his shoulder flew off. “My name’s Yoh, who are y--?”

But the man had startled. After glancing back at Yoh and frowning, he stood. 

And faded away.

* * *

“Wait!” Yoh called out, startling Manta, Anna, and Jinora. His arm was outstretched like he was reaching for something, or someone. He seemed surprised to be back in his body.

“Yoh, you’re back!” Manta said, jumping to his feet.

“What happened, dear?” Jinora said, a note of worry now entering her voice. “Are you alright?”

Yoh frowned, staring at his hands. He blinked and shook out his head, still coming back to himself. “Yea, yea I’m alright.” He was grinning again and as he lifted his head back up, an orange Ladybird fluttered around his head. Manta’s mouth fell open with a gasp and Jinora clapped lightly. Even Anna looked surprised. 

Yoh lifted his hand and the spirit landed on his finger. “Master Jinora, I think I know what I need to do next.”

Jinora nodded. “I knew you’d figure it out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the end of the chapters I had pre-written so uuhhhhh here's hoping I don't fall behind.


End file.
